Przyszłość usłana różami
by WandaWadlewa
Summary: Życie rodzinne nie należy do najłatwiejszych, ale przeplatają tam się codzienności, z którymi ma do czynienia każdy z nas. Seria z miniaturkami dotyczącymi życia znanych dusz, jakimi są Harry i Ginny (razem lub osobno) mniej lub więcej lat po wojnie.
1. Potworna obietnica

**Witam, jeśli ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek się tutaj zgubi ;p To mój pierwszy fick opublikowany na tej stronie, ale nie pierwszy napisany w ogóle. Zdecydowałam się skorzystać ze świetnie poukładanej struktury FFnet, dzięki której wszystko sobie ładnie uporządkuję.**

 **"Przyszłość usłana różami" to seria miniaturek dotyczących życia Harry'ego i Ginny oraz ich relacji z innymi postaciami, głównie ich dziećmi.**

* * *

 **1\. "Potworna Obietnica"**

 _Pierwsza miniaturka, którą napisałam w swoim życiu, wobec tego może wydawać się nieco krótka i chaotyczna. Sam tekst powstał w chwili słabości i chęci przećwiczenie technicznych możliwości opisywania. Mimo to jestem z niego bardzo zadowolona, bo pokazuje to, jak zawsze widziałam Harry'ego jako ojca i aurora._

Bohaterowie: Harry Potter, James Syriusz Potter

Ograniczenie wiekowe: K+

Gatunek: obyczajowe/przygodowe

Słowa: 1 343

* * *

Wyglądała po prostu przepięknie – leżała niedbale rozparta na trawie z luźno ułożonymi rękoma tuż nad głową. Błyszczące w słońcu rude włosy zakrywały strategiczne miejsca jej ciała, usta rozchyliła w charakterystyczny, drażniący sposób. W oczach tańczyły płomienie, drobne kropelki potu spływały po szyi, klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała nierytmicznie. Miał okrutną ochotę jej dotknąć, jednak kiedy wyciągnął rękę, zobaczył, że między nimi wyrosła niewidzialna bariera, której i przy ogromnym wysiłku nie był w stanie pokonać.

W końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że nie znajduje się wcale na łące, lecz na bagnach, a wśród nich nie odpoczywa jego żona, lecz obrzydliwy stwór, którego zielona łuska pokryta była nieznanego mu pochodzenia cieczą. Z jego przenikliwych żółtych oczu wydobywały się błyszczące łzy, których istnienia nie potrafił wyjaśnić. Odskoczył machinalnie i zaczął biec w kierunku głębi lasu, czując, jak powoli zatapia się w gęstym błocie.

Zaraz potem okazało się, że tak naprawdę cały czas tkwił w tym samym miejscu, a obrzydliwa kreatura wstała i zaczęła pluć jadem we wszystkie strony. Kilka kropel paskudnej substancji trafiło go w policzek, wypalając w skórze okropny ślad. Stwór rzucił się na niego z pazurami, a on mógł jedynie zmrużyć oczy, bo zatopione w bagnie dłonie nie były zdolne do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Potwór jednak zamiast odgryźć mu głowę, sam zatopił się w błocie i zniknął mu z oczu. Wcale nie poczuł się bezpieczny, wręcz przeciwnie.

Słońce świeciło mu prosto w twarz, więc narzucił na twarz poduszkę. Straszliwy potwór chyba postanowił odgryźć mu nogi, bo poczuł niezbyt przyjemne drapanie tuż przy stopach.

Próbował wyrównać oddech i ponownie wrócić na łąkę. Przesunął dłonią po pościeli, by znaleźć na niej swoją żonę, ale najwidoczniej już wstała. Jęknął z dezaprobatą, starając się zrzucić potwora z kolan.

Stał nad czystym strumykiem, wypatrując pływających w nim ryb. A ona stała tuż obok niego… niedostępna. Długie, rozwiane przez wiatr kręcone włosy przysłaniały jej śliczną twarz. Zbliżył się do niej, wiedząc, że nie pokona tajemniczej bariery. Do jego nozdrzy dotarł całkiem przyjemny zapach, którego nie czuł nigdy wcześniej. Zaraz… jakim cudem nigdy nie miał z nim do czynienia?

O trzeciej w nocy wrócił do domu, jak zresztą ostatnio zdarzało się dosyć często. Razem ze swoimi kompanami w pracy szukali czarodziejów z wyjątkowo paskudnej sekty, mającej upodobanie w niespełna rocznych dziewczynkach. Wszelkie poszlaki, na które w ostatnim czasie trafiał, wprawiały go w prawdziwe obrzydzenie, ciężko mu było wracać do domu z uśmiechem na twarzy. Tym razem również zmęczony i sfrustrowany zrzucił z siebie wszystkie ubrania i położył się obok żony, by kilka minut później objąć ją ramionami, mimo jej cichego stęknięcia w stylu „weź się umyj". Nie był jednak na tyle zmęczony, by nie rozpoznać słodkiego zapachu kwiatów, który nie miał nic wspólnego z tym, który dotarł do niego we śnie… bo to musiał być sen.

Zrobił kilka kroków w tył, potknął się niezdarnie o jeden z kamieni i upadł na ziemię. Wstrętny stwór usiadł tuż przy nim, dmuchając mu prosto w twarz swoimi niespotykanie świeżym oddechem.

Otworzył oko.

Mały potwór o ciemnorudych włosach wpatrywał się w niego swoimi wielkimi, brązowymi oczami. Najwidoczniej już rozprawił się ze stopami, na których widniały ciężkie, skórzane buty. Teraz przykucnął na jego brzuchu i uśmiechał się diabelsko.

– James, co ty wyprawiasz? – stęknął, zakładając na nos okulary.

– Mieliśmy iść na wzgórze, tato – powiedział z wyrzutem maluch. – Zapomniałeś?

– Za godzinę – wysapał, łapiąc syna pod pachami i kładąc obok. Położył się ponownie na plecach i próbował odpoczywać, chociaż wątpił, by potrwało to długo… zwłaszcza w butach.

– Teraz! – Chłopiec rzucił się na niego z entuzjazmem, uderzając czubkiem głowy o jego brodę.

– Powiedziałem za godzinę – rzucił twardo, przez co na twarzy malucha pojawiła się szczera rozpacz.

– Obiecałeś…

* * *

Wędrowali tak już od kilku dni… bez odpoczynku, bez jedzenia, bez odpowiedniego ubrania. Było im koszmarnie gorąco i nie raz już myśleli, by paść na jednym z kamieni i zasnąć. Harry czuł się lepiej od Safira, ale on był o wiele bardziej zahartowany – nie pierwszy raz musiał sobie radzić w takich warunkach.

Zostało im tylko jedno popołudnie, by dotrzeć do bram podziemnego miasta Atiry, gdzie przyszło im rozstać się już na zawsze. Niestety nic nie wskazywało na to, by mieli trafić tam na czas.

– Las – powiedział, wskazując ręką na przestrzeń po jego lewej stronie. Zaraz jednak pożałował, że nie ograniczył się tylko do gestu, bo momentalnie zaschło mu w ustach, które kilka minut wcześniej zwilżył ostatnimi kroplami wody z zapasów.

– Nie – odparł krótko Safir, opierając się na drewnianej lasce, którą wystrugał sobie dzień wcześniej.

Nie rozmawiali aż do wieczora. Każdy krok wiązał się dla nich w okropnym bólem, coraz częściej nawiedzała ich myśl o śmierci. Nie mogli odwołać się do magii, która kosztowała sporo wysiłku. Już wcześniej korzystali z prostych zaklęć tylko w najbardziej dramatycznych momentach, obecnie nie mieli siły nawet na to.

Spojrzał w twarz ciemnoskórego mężczyzny. Tydzień wcześniej pytał go, dlaczego… dlaczego robili właśnie tak?

\- Mężczyzna musi mieć zasady – odparł, nalewając do pojemnika czystą wodę. – A ja przyrzekłem, że pojawię się na ślubie mojej córki.

\- Myślę, że twoja córka by zrozumiała, że zamiast odprowadzić ją do ołtarza, wolisz jednak żyć – powiedział ze złością, chociaż wiedział, że Safira należał do osób irytująco upartych i był w stanie przejść pustynie sam, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba.

\- Masz dopiero dwadzieścia lat, Harry, i wybacz, ale nic nie wiesz o życiu – rzekł spokojnie, jakby zwracał się do dziecka. – Jestem łowcą skarbów, z rodziną spędzam średnio trzy miesiące w ciągu roku, niewiele mogę im ofiarować. Jednak kiedy mówię, że wrócę nim nadejdzie pełnia, to nadchodzę przed tą przeklętą pełnią, a kiedy przyrzekam, że oddam rękę swojej córki w ręce jej męża, to tak też uczynię albo niech mnie piekło pochłonie.

W ten sposób musieli się spieszyć i wybrać drogę krótszą, ale o wiele bardziej męczącą, co mogło kosztować ich nie tylko zdrowie, ale też życie. Ślub miał odbyć się przed zachodem słońca, kiedy więc stojący na jednym z głazów Harry, dostrzegł znikającą za horyzontem plamę światła, w końcu przerwał milczenie, które trwało o wiele za długo.

\- Nie zdążymy… to nie ma sensu.

Już wcześniej powodzenie tego zadania należało do dosyć wątpliwych, jednak teraz nie było już żadnych wątpliwości – po zmroku wesela nie mogły się odbyć. Przeczyło to wszelkim rytuałom – nocą ze swoich kryjówek wychodziło złe duchy, a ślub powinien być czysty i wolny od wszelkiego zła.

\- Trudno, takie życie – zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi czarnoskóry mężczyzna i oparł o skałę.

Harry spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

\- Co z twoimi przysięgami, Safira?

\- Faktycznie przyrzekłem, że oddam rękę mojej córki jej ukochanemu – powiedział, nie kryjąc rozbawienia. – Jednak nie sprecyzowałem, kiedy to się stanie.

\- To po co to wszystko? – zapytał wyraźnie zirytowany Harry – Mogliśmy iść normalnie w cieniu, nadłożylibyśmy nie więcej niż dwa dni drogi, a wtedy…

Zabrakło mu słów na wyrażenie własnej złości. Sam nie widział się z bliskimi od miesiąca, wiele ryzykował dla Safira, który najwyraźniej sobie z niego zakpił.

\- Niewiele wiesz o życiu, Harry – powtórzył po raz kolejny łowca. – Obietnica nie jest dla nich, ale dla mnie. To ja mam wiedzieć, że zrobiłem wszystko, oni i tak będą myśleć w ten sposób. Rozumiesz?

\- Nie – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.

* * *

Harry Potter spojrzał na buzię swojego czteroletniego synka. Wtedy też przypomniała mu się rozmowa z Safirem, którego nie widział od momentu, kiedy padł na ziemię w mieście Atira zasztyletowany przez wysłannika Cizera… którego z resztą Harry ścigał przez następne pół roku. W normalnych warunkach pewnie Safir zdołałby się obronić, ale sam się wykończył wędrówką przez pustynię. W imię czego?

Dotarło do niego, że rezygnacja z należnego odpoczynku po pracy jako poświęcenie wypada dosyć blado przy marszu w upale na boso przez kamienną pustynię. Te kilka lat później na pytanie „Rozumiesz?" nie odpowiedziałby „Nie". Te kilka lat później, będąc już ojcem dwójki… a właściwie prawie trójki dzieciaków na pytanie „Rozumiesz?" odpowiedziałby… „Niespecjalnie".

Przetarł dłonią czoło i wyczuł na nim krople zimnego potu, wywołane przez niezbyt przyjemny sen.

\- W takim razie zaparz mi z mamą kawy i wtedy pójdziemy – powiedział do chłopca, ziewając.

\- Super! – krzyknął z entuzjazmem chłopiec i zeskoczył szybko z łóżka. Po chwili jednak zatrzymał się i zapytał: – A ile się praży taką kawę?

\- Godzinę… – westchnął, padając na poduszkę.


	2. Veritaserum

To moja druga miniaturka z cyklu podróży z Safirem, tym razem dotyczy bardziej relacji Harry'ego z Ginny, a nie Harry'ego z Jamesem. Początki małżeństwa, trochę pseudointelektualnych bredni i oto jest - Veritaserum.

* * *

– Everdin.

– Jak?

– Everdin...

Siedzieli przy ognisku, ratując się przed doskwierającym zimnem nocy. Wokół nich znajdowały się tylko skały i piasek, a to nie stanowiło żadnego schronienia... prędzej źródło niebezpieczeństwa. W grotach, jaskiniach i szczelinach zamieszkiwały groźne, w wielu przypadkach nieznane im stwory, które z pewnością bez problemu mogłyby pozbawić ich życia. Zwłaszcza, że po tygodniowej wędrówce brakowało sił na walkę... w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu.

Harry wpatrywał się w mały flakonik, który spoczywał spokojnie w jego dłoniach. Znał wartość eliksiru, ale i tak miało się ochotę wypić całość... już od dłuższego czasu nie miał kontaktu z czymkolwiek przypominającym wodę. Safir przyglądał mu się z ciekawością, strugając z drewna małe figurki – najpewniej prezent dla jednego ze swoich synów.

– Dziwne imię – powiedział po dłuższym milczeniu, nie przerywając swojej pracy.

– Niewiele ma wspólnego z tymi rejonami, to Brytyjczyk - odparł Harry, przypominając sobie twarz Andrew Everdina. Był to niski człowiek o niezwykłej sile fizycznej, z którą nawet on po latach ćwiczeń nie potrafił sobie poradzić. Podczas ich ostatniej potyczki mężczyzna uciekł tam, gdzie Harry jeszcze nigdy nie był i niespecjalnie miał ochotę wyjechać. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Everidin nie bez powodu wybrał akurat to miejsce – angielskiego aurora mógł zniszczyć sam klimat, a w razie czego zawsze pozostawała nadzieja w postaci tubylców. Jednak chociaż Harry nigdy nie podróżował wokół plemion tego typu, to z pewnością niejednokrotnie musiał mierzyć się z miejscem, którego nie znał. Wyjazdy nigdy nie napawały go optymizmem, ale zmuszała go do nich jakaś tajemnicza siła, na którą Ginny miała swoją własną nazwę i wyrzucała ją z siebie przy każdym ataku złości.

Uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie ostatnich dni w Angli. Kiedyś znajdzie na nią sposób... albo i nie. Właściwie podświadomie lubił te ich wojny, które zawsze kończyły się w ten sam sposób. Chociaż może nie przepadał wcale za kłótniami, po prostu uwielbiał sam finał... ale skoro takie zamknięcie sporu było możliwe tylko przy istnieniu samego starcia, to wybór był prosty.

Może tak naprawdę ją prowokował? Niby nie powinien tego robić... ale, cholera jasna, to było bardzo dobre pożegnanie.

– Co masz zamiar zrobić, jak już go znajdziesz? – zapytał Safir, wkładając gotową figurkę do skórzanej torby.

– Przepytam go – odpowiedział, niechętnie odrywając się od własnych myśli. – Potem znajdę ten sztylet, wrócimy do Atiry i wreszcie będzie spokój.

– Pozytywne nastawienie – wyrzucił z charakterystycznym dla siebie opanowaniem. Harry spojrzał na niego z wzrokiem wyrażającym kompletny brak zrozumienia, więc dodał: - Zakładasz, że cała sprawa się zakończy, a to niezwykle optymistyczne podejście. Wybacz mi, że to powiem, Harry, ale jesteś osobą, która nieustannie szuka problemów... sierot, które może uratować, wojen, które może skończyć i ludzi, których może naprawić. Tacy jak ty nie znajdują spokoju... nigdy.

– Dziękuję za twoją wiarę, Safirze.

Dosyć szybko przetrawił niezbyt przyjemną uwagę towarzysza – Safir nieustannie dzielił się swoimi przemyśleniami, których Harry nie rozumiał... a właściwie nie chciał rozumieć, bowiem w takiej sytuacji musiałby całkowicie zmienić swoje życie, z którego obecnie był zadowolony... na tyle, na ile ogólnie można być zadowolonym z dni pełnych niebezpieczeństw i śmierci. Jednak już dawno Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że gdyby nie ta ponura, czarnomagiczna codzienność, to zapewne nigdy nie miałby tak wiernych przyjaciół, wyjątkowej żony i celu do którego mógłby dążyć. Dlatego był nawet szczęśliwy w tym pościgu między trupami, morderczymi urokami i paskudnymi stworami, a że brakowało w tym wszystkim chwili na prawdziwy i niczym niezmącony odpoczynek... nic nie mógł na to poradzić.

– Cóż tam chowasz? – zapytał Safir, spoglądając kątem oka na mały flakonik w rękach Harry'ego. Młody mężczyzna spojrzał na bezbarwny eliksir, tak bardzo przypominający wodę.

– _Veritaserum_ – odpowiedział.

– A cóż to takiego? – zdziwił się, tym razem okazując o wiele więcej zainteresowania. Safir bardzo lubił wszystko, co nosiło nietypowe nazwy, nawet jeśli w praktyce okazywało się to wręcz banalne.

– Eliksir prawdy – odrzekł, czując jak niesione wiatrem ziarenka piasku urządzają sobie postój na jego głowie. Nie miał ochoty reagować, był paskudnie zmęczony i najchętniej w tym momencie teleportowałby się do Anglii... gdyby miał na to siłę.

– Eliksir czego? – zaśmiał się Safir, wyciągając ponownie swój scyzoryk, którym strugał figurki. Wyglądał lepiej od Harry'ego, chociaż może to wynikało po prostu z braku frustracji, która ogarnęła młodego aurora.

– Prawdy – powtórzył Harry, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie. Wyciągnął rękę, by zlikwidować piaskownicę we włosach.

– Wy, Anglicy, nigdy nie przestaniecie mnie zaskakiwać. – Safir wykrzywił wargi w złośliwym grymasie. – Eliksir prawdy, też mi coś! A jak on działa, jeśli mogę zapytać?

– Podajesz go osobie, a ona musi mówić prawdę. Skutki dosyć proste, można się domyślić po nazwie – powiedział zirytowany Harry, marszcząc brwi. Safir ponownie zaczął rechotać, jednocześnie zawijając się szczelniej w płaszcz, który go okrywał.

– Możesz mi objawić źródło swojego rozbawienia? – zdenerwował się Harry, chowając flakonik do torby. Drobinki piasku wleciały mu do ust, co już ostatecznie popsuło jego i tak nie najlepszy humor.

– To zabawne... ktoś stworzył miksturę i nazwał ją w ten cudaczy sposób, a przecież człowieka nie można zmusić do powiedzenia prawdy, bo sama prawda nie istnieje w sensie obiektywnym – wytłumaczył Safir, podczas gdy Harry spojrzał na niego jak na wariata. – Pozostaje się tylko zastanawiać, czy to autor był takim ignorantem, czy też ludzie posługujący się jego dziełem. Osobiście stawiam na czarodziejów... takich jak ty chociażby. Chcesz użyć specyfika, którego nie rozumiesz i jeszcze optymistycznie zakładasz, że ten nagnie dla ciebie rzeczywistość

– Znowu coś bełkoczesz, Safir, a ja nic z tego nie rozumiem. Możesz jakoś sprecyzować swoje myśli? – rzucił Harry sennym głosem.

– Słowo "prawda" zostało stworzone przez ludzi dla określenia tego, co oni uznają za pewne. Jednak jest to pojęcie ułomne, tak jak i ułomny jest sam człowiek. Nie możesz zmusić człowieka do wypowiedzenia czegoś, co z zasady nie istnieje. On może być przekonany, że jest Bogiem i tak ci też zakomunikuje, ale czy powie prawdę? Wedle niego tak, dla ciebie nie. Czyli stwierdzi coś, co jest prawdą i nieprawdą jednocześnie. W konsekwencji po skosztowaniu tego twojego _veritaserum_ człowiek może kłamać, jak więc chcesz nazywać ten specyfik eliksirem prawdy?

– A jak mam mówić na miksturę, która zmusza nas do szczerości, odpowiadania zgodnie z naszą wiedzą, co?

– Nie wiem, może eliksirem szczerości albo odpowiadania zgodnie z wiedzą – odparł złośliwie Safir.

Harry spojrzał w gwiazdy błyszczące na niebie... powieki mimowolnie mu opadały, ale musiał zmusić się do jeszcze jednego wysiłku... skończenia rozmowy.

– Tobie ciężko przyjąć do wiadomości, że w życiu często stosujemy uproszczenia, bo tak jest najzwyczajniej wygodnie. Niespecjalnie interesuje mnie, jak się ten eliksir nazywa, liczy się działanie. Dzięki _veritaserum_ Everidin opowie mi historie swojego życia...  
– ...która nie musi być prawdziwa – przerwał mu Safir. – Wystarczy, że sam uwierzy w jej sens i może bardzo łatwo wprowadzić cię w błąd. Nie potrzebuje do tego żadnego antidotum.

– Ale wyprowadzić mnie w pole może o wiele łatwiej bez eliksiru, z którym musiałby walczyć.

– Mylisz się. Podając mu eliksir z góry zakładasz, że Everdin odpowie ci zgodnie z prawdą i nie doszukujesz się w tym fałszu, co zapewne zrobiłbyś, gdybyś tego swojego nieszczęsnego _veritaserum_ nie miał. Wszystkie te nowoczesne wynalazki tylko was Europejczyków ograniczają i, bez urazy, robicie się przez to zwyczajnie zidiociali. Eliksiry szczęścia, euforii, spokojnego snu... a potem pojawiacie się tutaj sfrustrowani, zmęczeni, ogłupieni, załamani, a radochę sprawia wam ręczne sadzenie marchewki.

– Sadzenie marchewki to nie moja bajka, ale rozważę twoją propozycję

Safir tylko uśmiechnął się z politowaniem, nic nie powiedział. Harry odebrał to jako zakończenie konwersacji, więc poszedł poszukać drewna do ogniska, które z czasem dawało coraz mniej ciepła.

* * *

Rok po wydarzeniach, niedaleko miasta Atiry, stał przed lustrem w przedpokoju swojego domu, wpatrując się we własne odbicie. Właśnie miał stoczyć jedną z największych walk w życiu, a przeciwnikowi chciał patrzeć w oczy. Gotowy na ostateczne starcie, ściskał w dłoni flakonik z bezbarwnym eliksirem. _Veritaserum_ miało mu posłużyć podczas wypytywanie Andrew Everdina, ale poradził sobie bez tego specyfiku. Dlatego eliksir pozostawał nietknięty w kufrze aż do jego dwudziestych trzecich urodzin, kiedy przyszedł czas na twórcze wykorzystanie tegoż specyfiku...

Wypił trzy krople z flakonika i spojrzał w swoje zielone oczy, które momentalnie zrobiły się szczere jak u małego dziecka. Miał ochotę cisnąć w siebie zaklęciem.

– Jestem aurorem – powiedział i poczuł, jak rozrasta się w nim irytacja. Musiał postarać się bardziej. Tylko z jakiegoś powodu żadna fałszywa myśl nie potrafiła zakiełkować w jego głowie, chociaż bardzo skrupulatnie ją przygotował dzień wcześniej. Jeszcze raz. – Nazywam się Harry Potter.

Nie udało się. Zmarszczył brwi i ponownie spróbował się skupić. Nieprawdziwa myśl... ale przecież nie wolno mu kłamać. On musi sam uwierzyć w to, że mówi szczerze...

– Złapałem Andrew Everdina – powiedział i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Właściwie to wcale go nie pojmał, bo zrobił to Safir. – Nie złapałem Andrew Everdina.

Jest jakiś progres. Westchnął ciężko i ponownie skupił się na własnych myślach.

– Co ty robisz? – zapytała, stając na ostatnim stopniu schodów i wpatrując się w niego z niepokojem. Miała włosy związane na czubku głowy i wyglądała naprawdę zabawnie.

– Wypiłem _veritaserum_ i teraz próbuję kłamać.

Znowu porażka...

– Jak ci idzie? – zaśmiała się, wkładając drobną dłoń do puchatego szlafroka, podczas gdy w drugiej trzymała kubek z gorącą kawą.

– Chyba niezbyt dobrze, skoro ci to powiedziałem – odparł, odwracając się od lustra.

– To znaczy, że mogę teraz urządzić ci przesłuchanie? – zapytała z niewinną miną, chociaż Harry doskonale znał ten wyraz twarzy. Szykowała dla niego coś iście diabelskiego. – Gdzie byłeś wczoraj?

– Robisz to specjalnie... – odparł z wyrzutem, a ona tylko uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Nie był w stanie powstrzymać się przed powiedzeniem jej wszystkiego... w dosłownym tego słowa znaczeniu. Słowa same wypływały z jego ust, podczas gdy spojrzenie ciemnych oczu Ginny robiło się coraz bardziej niebezpieczne. Najwyraźniej nie spodziewała się czegoś takiego. Próbował to zatrzymać, ale zamiast tego wdał się w jeszcze większe szczegóły, by ostatecznie powiedzieć o _Niej_... a _Ona_ zawsze zadawała mnóstwo niewygodnych pytań, ponadto była wieszczką, co czyniło ją osobą zarozumiałą i pewną siebie, a takie osoby nie wzbudzały sympatii innych zarozumiałych i pewnych siebie kobiet. Dlatego Harry wolał o _Niej_ nie wspominać swojej żonie, której dłonie na sam dźwięk słowa _"Cristina"_ zacisnęły się na kubku z kawą. Tym razem jednak jego wola była znacząco ograniczona, więc powiedział to, co jeszcze godzinę wcześniej chciał zachować dla siebie przynajmniej do następnego roku. Musiał jakoś z tego wybrnąć, więc szybko przekazał też informację w teorii bez znaczenia, a w praktyce na tyle wyraźną, że zamazała obraz poprzedniego zdania. Przynajmniej na chwilę...

– Nigdy jej nie lubiłam – powiedziała, marszcząc nos.– Następnym razem zacznie pytać o miejsce, pozycję, czas i tempo.

– Już pytała – odparł zgodnie z prawdą.

– Wczoraj ograniczyła się tylko do faktu? Łaskawa z niej wołchwa*, chyba wyślę jej sowę z podziękowaniami – zakpiła. – To co ma się stać w kwietniu wedle naszej wróżki?

Gdyby potrafił się skupić... musiał tylko uniknąć sensu całej przepowiedni. Zaśmiał się na samą myśl o swoim genialnym pomyśle walki z eliksirem prawdy, którą ewidentnie przegrywał. Mógł wybrać lepszy moment, ale kiedy mówił o tym Safir, całość wydawała się tak prosta, jak rozpalenie ogniska różdżką.

"Rozpalenie ogniska wcale nie jest proste. Wszystko zależy od sytuacji, w której się znajdujemy" usłyszał w głowie znajomy głos. W tamtym momencie pomyślał, że Anglicy może i faktycznie wszystko starają się uczynić bezsensownie prostszym, ale ludzie pokroju Safira zdecydowanie nazbyt sobie życie utrudniają... przy okazji komplikując je osobom postronnym. Westchnął ciężko.

Musiał się postarać... nie miał wyboru. To nie on miał jej _TO_ mówić, ale ona jemu, w dodatku nie dzisiaj, ale za przynajmniej miesiąc. Zmrużył oczy, szukając jakiegoś prawdziwego, ale nieistotnego faktu, który raczyłby go uratować.

„W kwietniu wpiję z Ronem wiadro ognistej whisky, przez co najpewniej zarzygam się na śmierć" pomyślał i uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

Nie powiedział tego. Z jego ust wydobyły się zupełnie inne słowa, a kubek z kawą roztrzaskał się na podłodze.

No nic… następnym razem się uda.

„Przynajmniej mam to z głowy" pomyślał, kiedy Ginny spojrzała na niego zszokowana, a on posłał jej niepewny uśmiech.

* * *

*Wołchw – jakby ktoś nie wiedział, to po prostu wróżbita, mag, jasnowidz u dawnych Słowian


	3. Pustka

Spojrzała w lustro, które już od dobrych kilku lat ozdabiało jasną ścianę przedpokoju. Zawsze lubiła antyki, chociaż on tego entuzjazmu nie podzielał. Miał jakiś dziwny uraz do przedmiotów, jakby uznawał je nie tylko za bezużyteczne, ale też niebezpieczne. Nie miała pojęcia z czego ta niechęć wynikała, nigdy zresztą się w to nie zagłębiała. Zwłaszcza że nie zabronił jej się zachwycać, po prostu milczał i czasami marszczył brwi z niezadowoleniem.

Mnóstwo czasu poświęciła na szperanie w przeróżnych graciarniach, żeby znaleźć wyjątkową pozytywkę, starą komodę, czy perski dywan. Ich dom pełen był różnych rzeczy, które po prostu musiała posiadać. Nie kryła się za tym żadna wyższa idea, po prostu takie zdobycze cieszyły oko, tak samo jak to lustro - duże ze złotym obramowaniem i charakterystycznym wykończeniem. Często w nie spoglądała, jakby oczekiwała magicznych właściwości, których przecież nie mogła znaleźć, bo przedmiot ten poza starością nie wyróżniał się niczym wyjątkowym. Z jakiegoś powodu czuła jednak, że za każdym razem, gdy wpatrywała się we własne odbicie, właśnie przez to jedyne w swoim rodzaju szkło, stawała się o kilka chwil młodsza. Nigdy nie przywiązywała kolosalnej wagi do wyglądu, nie używała eliksirów zatrzymujących czas, który ewidentnie pozostawiał ślady na drobnej buzi. Jednak czasami bała się, że coś w jej życiu ucieka i ona nie zdąży tego złapać. Tak jak teraz. Dlatego właśnie wbiła spojrzenie w samą siebie i próbowała zebrać myśli, bo przecież nadszedł najbardziej przerażający moment w jej życiu.

To musiało się stać i myśl o tym była dla niej tak oczywista, że nawet nie zdążyła jej poważnie rozważyć. Po prostu pozwoliła, żeby wszystko odbyło się w standardzie, bez większych emocji. Zresztą na swój sposób przygotowywała się na taki zwrot akcji, co nie zmieniało faktu, że w tym momencie uderzyła ją pustka, którą odczuwała głęboko w sobie.

Odetchnęła ciężko i spojrzała w jego stronę... a on stał przy oknie w salonie, które prowadziło na ślicznie urządzony taras. Trzymał w dłoniach gazetę, którą przeglądał jak zwykle ze skupieniem i lekkim rozdrażnieniem. Zapewne znowu wybuchła jakaś afera w ministerstwie, która spędzała mu sen z powiek. Wybrał sobie departament, gdzie zawsze dużo się działo i za każdym razem były to sprawy tak samo ważne, jak ciężkie, z którymi ona na dłuższą metę nie chciałaby się mierzyć. Oczywiście i tak musiała z tym żyć, w końcu wybrała sobie męża przeżywającego każdą drobnostkę kilkanaście razy mocniej niż normalny człowiek. Jednak czasami mogła chociaż udawać, że nic ją to nie obchodziło, po prostu zamknąć się w swoim świecie i nie wpuszczać nikogo do środka. Taka obraza na rzeczywistość nie trwała jednak nazbyt długo, inaczej straciłaby kontrolę nad tym, co działo się dookoła niej. On był kompletnie niezorganizowany jeśli chodzi o sprawy rodzinne, a ta skłonność do chaotycznego działania przeszła na ich dzieci. To był jeden wielki dom wariatów, szalonych czarodziejów o wyjątkowych zdolnościach i z tendencją wpadania w kłopoty. Miejsce, gdzie każdy miał silną potrzebę działania, gadania, śmiania się i robienia głupot. Takie centrum każdej formy hałasu...

Aż nagle zrobiło się potwornie cicho... tak cicho, że potrafiła dosłyszeć tykanie zegara wiszącego na ścianie. Brak znajomych dźwięków doprowadzał ją do szaleństwa, nie potrafiła tego znieść. Spojrzała w jego stronę, ale wiedziała, że on jej nie zrozumie. Chciała coś do niego powiedzieć, ale właściwie nie wiedziała co.

Przez kilkanaście ostatnich lat dużo ze sobą rozmawiali, ale głównie dotyczyło to ich dzieci - jak jedno nie złamało sobie nogi, to drugie przytargało do domu jakąś niebezpieczną roślinę. Zawsze pojawiał się nowy temat do przedyskutowania, a były to sprawy bardzo ważne, które odkładały pozostałe na dalszy plan. Jednak teraz już ich pociech nie było, zabrakło więc i bieżących problemów związanych z wychowaniem. Przez pierwszy tydzień po wyjeździe mówili o tym, jak córka poradzi sobie w Hogwarcie, kiedy przyjdzie skarga od nauczycieli i czy ich syn zostanie przyjęty do drużyny Quidditcha, na czym mu przecież zależało. Jednak nie mogli wałkować w kółko tych samych spraw przez cały czas, dlatego w końcu przestali się wysilać. On rzucił się w wir pracy, a ona...cóż.

Próbowała sobie przypomnieć o czym rozmawiali, zanim urodził się ich pierwszy syn... bo przecież wtedy też do siebie mówili i świetnie spędzali czas. Niczego im nie brakowało, więc skoro wtedy nie odczuwali tak przeogromnej pustki z powodu braku dzieci, to teraz też na pewno mogli czymś tę dziurę zapełnić. Problem polegał na tym, że ona kompletnie nie miała pomysłu na to, jak zacząć. W tamtym momencie wszystko wydawało się tak żałośnie banalne, że aż niedopuszczalne. Zabawne, bo jeszcze kilka tygodni wcześniej zapytałaby o największą głupotę bez problemu, ale wtedy nawet nie oceniała swoich wypowiedzi. Po prostu je wyrzucała i tyle, a on na nie odpowiadał i tyle. Czasami się śmiał, innym razem złościł, nie zabrakło wywracania oczami i nieco bardziej ciepłych gestów. Żyli ze sobą dokładnie tak, jak powinni. Teraz byli bardziej karykaturą rodziny, jak obrazek z wyciętą jego najważniejszą częścią.

W młodości dużo mówili o sporcie, który zawsze ich interesował. Jednak ten temat w obecnym czasie kompletnie nie przystawał do ich życia, był czymś odrealnionym, bo ani ona ani on nie czuli potrzeby rozmawiania o tym. Z resztą sam Quidditch wydawał się sposobem na zabicie milczenia pomiędzy obcymi osobami, które nie do końca rozumieją swoje zainteresowania i potrzeby. Zawsze tak było - jak się nie wiedziało, o czym gadać, to tematy dotyczące tłuczków, szukających i mioteł nadawały się idealnie. Większość osób uwielbiała o tym rozprawiać, a nawet jeśli nie pasjonował ich sport tego rodzaju, to z pewnością orientowali się w nim chociaż minimalnie. Oni, jako dzieciaki, nie mieli za sobą kilkunastu lat wspólnego mieszkania i w ogóle nie przejmowali się tym, że Quidditch to wybór najprostszy z możliwych. Po prostu podniecała ich adrenalina z tym związana. Teraz wszystko wydawało się takie trudne.

Usiadła na fotelu i spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem, bo przecież kogoś musiała obarczyć winą za tę sytuację.

– Co jest? – zapytał, najwyraźniej czując na sobie jej niezbyt przyjemny wzrok. Nie odpowiedziała. Po prostu sięgnęła po jabłko leżące w misie na stole i odgryzła kawałek. Dlatego wywrócił oczami i zajął się swoimi sprawami.

Swoimi, bo przecież nie mieli wspólnych spraw.

Miała ochotę mu przyłożyć i to całkiem porządnie, żeby go rozsądnie zabolało. Musiał przecież pokutować za grzechy, nawet jeśli nie zdawał sobie z nich sprawy.

Przeczesał swoje czarne włosy i skierował się w stronę gabinetu, gdzie trzymał wszystkie pracownicze skarby... o ile tak można było nazwać fiolki z dziwnymi eliksirami, zniszczone mapy i kamienie o niejasnych właściwościach. Odprowadziła go wzrokiem, wciąż nie rozumiejąc, jakim cudem on nie czuł się tak fatalnie jak ona. Zachowywał się naturalnie, jakby ich dzieci wcale nie opuściły ich aż do grudnia. Przecież to nie do pomyślenia...

Chwyciła zwitek pergaminu, który jej mąż zostawił na stole. Miała wiele zalet, ale z pewnością nie należał do nich szacunek dla prywatności. Nie czerpała wielkiej przyjemności z grzebania w cudzych rzeczach, ale też nie traktowała ich jak nienaruszalnej świętości. Dlatego właśnie przeczytała to, co znalazło się na tym małym kawałku pergaminu, a treść wiadomości na tyle jej się nie spodobała, że przez dłuższą chwilę pozostała w bezruchu. Kiedy tylko otrząsnęła się z szoku, poczuła jak cały świat wali się wokół niej... a ona pozostawała pośrodku tego gruzu całkiem bezsilna.

Tylko że przecież wcale tak nie było. Miała w sobie mnóstwo energii, którą mogła wykorzystać na miliard różnych sposobów, jeśli tylko chciała.

Wstała szybko, przeskoczyła przez kanapę i stół, bo przecież trasa dla normalnego człowieka w danym momencie kompletnie nie oddawała stanu jej ducha. Po drodze zabrała swoją leżącą na komodzie różdżkę, gotowa do prawdziwego pojedynku na śmierć i życie… albo na życie i życie, bo nawet przy największym ataku złości nie byłaby w stanie go skrzywdzić.

– Kim jest Kat? – zapytała, wpadając do jego gabinetu. Wyrzuciła to z siebie na tyle agresywnie, że pudełko, które jej mąż trzymał w ręku, spadło z głośnym trzaskiem na podłogę. Zaklął pod nosem i zaczął ręcznie zbierać jego zawartość. Nie odpowiedział... albo po prostu nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo nie dała mu ani chwili na zebranie myśli. – Spuścić cię na chwilę z oczu i już latasz z jakimiś lafiryndami. Na kryzys wieku średniego jest chyba trochę za wcześnie...

Odłożył pudełko na stół ze stoickim spokojem, który wypracował przez lata życia w miejscu stanowiącym kolebkę szaleństwa. Przeniósł na nią swoje spojrzenie, które przeszyło ją aż do kości.

– Co jest? – powtórzył pytanie, które zadał jej dosłownie kilka minut wcześniej, ale tym razem ton jego głosu był bardziej dobitny.

– Jestem zazdrosna – rzuciła bezceremonialnie, jakby stwierdzała oczywisty fakt dotyczący praw transmutacji. Zabrzmiało to strasznie niepoważnie, co teoretycznie nie powinno pasować do dojrzałej już kobiety, a jednak w nią wkomponowało się idealnie...

– Nie jesteś – odparł. – Nie masz powodu. Oczywiście czasami go nie potrzebujesz, ale akurat nie dzisiaj.

Zwęziła wargi, ale nic nie powiedziała. Miał rację i musiała mu to przyznać. Jedyną lafiryndą w życiu jej męża była jego praca... najbardziej upierdliwa ze wszystkich możliwych kochanek. Z pewnością nie miał czasu na szukanie dodatkowych przygód z Kat, Iris czy inną Matyldą, po prostu by się wykończył.

Zawsze ją to denerwowało – miliard godzin poświęconych na walkę z czarną magią, podczas gdy szczególnie dorastający chłopcy potrzebowali jego czasu i uwagi. Na dłuższą metę jednak nie mogłaby żyć z człowiekiem, który nie traktował swojego zawodu jak misji zbawienia świata. Paradoksalnie właśnie ta najbardziej irytująca cecha ją przyciągnęła jak magnes, a jej dzieci skłoniła do wpatrywania się w ojca jak w obrazek. Doprawdy, czasami czuła się jak taka głupia ćma fruwająca dookoła świecącej żarówki, ale kiedy dostrzegała jego uśmiech, zaraz o tym zapominała. Zwłaszcza że z trójką dorastających dzieciaków nie miała nazbyt wiele czasu, aby kontemplować nad głębszym sensem własnego życia. Tylko że właśnie teraz jej najmłodsza córka pojechała do szkoły, a ona miała aż nazbyt wiele czasu na refleksje.

Mówi się, że każdy człowiek powinien mieć minimalnie dwadzieścia minut dziennie, aby poukładać sobie wszystko w głowie i móc stawić czoła wyzwaniom, które szykowało dla niego życie. Może to i racja, ale z pewnością taka refleksja nie powinna trwać więcej niż pół godziny. Kiedy człowiek za dużo myśli, zaczyna wariować... tak jak ona. Była rozchwiana emocjonalnie i szukała podparcia, żeby nie wpaść w jakąś czarną otchłań szaleństwa. Chyba to dostrzegł, bo kiedy odwróciła się na pięcie, żeby wyjść, zablokował jej drogę ramieniem. Bezsilna oparła głowę na jego piersi i wymamlała pod nosem coś, czego pewnie nie zrozumiał, ale i tak objął ją mocno.

– Tęsknię za nimi – powiedziała w końcu nieco wyraźniej, nie zmieniając jednak swojej bezpiecznej pozycji.

– Ja też.

– Zapomnieli o nas.

Tak jak kiedyś ona... Kochała swoich rodziców, ale odkąd skończyła jedenaście lat, ich relacja znacznie się ochłodziła. Rozmawiali zazwyczaj o rzeczach nieistotnych, błahych. Zawsze słuchała ich poleceń, ale nigdy się nie zwierzała, jakby ona i jej przyjaciele żyli na zupełnie innej planecie, do której dorośli nie mieli dostępu. Oni też nigdy nie pytali o jej chłopaków, znajomych, wrogów... wtedy myślała, że to po prostu ich nie obchodzi. Dlatego, kiedy urodziła Jamesa, obiecała sobie, że zawsze będzie trzymać dzieci blisko siebie. Teraz okazywało się, że chcieć to za mało... bo niby jak zachować bliskie relacje z osobą, którą widuje się jedynie przez dwa miesiące w ciągu roku? Spoglądała podczas wakacji na swoich starszych synów, którzy stawali się zupełnie innymi ludźmi i w kółko zadawała sobie to samo pytanie – kiedy przestanie ich rozumieć? Kiedyś musiało się to stać... tak przecież było zawsze, odkąd tylko powstał Hogwart.

Niektórym może wydać się to banalne, ale kiedy nadszedł moment, w którym kiedyś uznawany za obdarzony samymi zaletami Hogwart wyrwał z jej ramion najbliższe osoby, świat jakby się zatrzymał... pojawiła się jedynie świadomość, że przez najbliższe siedem lat Jamesa, Albusa i Lily wychowywać będą obce jej osoby, a rodziną staną się rówieśnicy. Z każdym miesiącem radość wywołana listem skierowanym do dzieci blakła, a zamiast niej rozrastało się pytanie: czy jeśli coś pójdzie w złym kierunku, będzie w stanie to zatrzymać?

Stała tak przy nim, czując jedynie bicie jego serca. Starała się zapanować nad własnymi emocjami, gdzie zwykłe zdenerwowanie powoli ustępowało miejsca histerii.

– Chyba nie jest tak źle, co? – zapytał jej w końcu, odsuwając ją od siebie i odgarniając niesforne włosy z czoła. Na jego twarzy pojawił się specyficzny uśmiech... taka mieszanka upośledzonej radości neurotyka ze złośliwym zadowoleniem wrażliwego chłopca. W każdym razie był to wyraz typowy tylko dla niego i w zależności od sytuacji mógł znaczyć wszystko i nic. Z jakiegoś powodu poczuła się lepiej, a kiedy wskazał dłonią na okno, zerknęła niepewnie w tamtym kierunku.

Zza szyby wpatrywała się w nich sowa o wielkich, bursztynowych oczach.

Może miał rację...?


	4. Niełatwo być ojcem

Trzymał go w ramionach zaraz po urodzeniu – brzydkiego, całego we krwi oraz innych wydzielinach, z rozdartą buzią i dłoniami zaciśniętymi w piąstki. Ponoć wielu ojców w takich chwilach nie może powstrzymać wzruszenia, on czuł jedynie strach. Nigdy nie trzymał noworodka, a ten sprawiał wrażenie, jakby jeden niewłaściwych ruch mógł go połamać.

Kiedy uzdrowicielka zabrała mu maleństwo, odetchnął z ulgą. Zaraz potem kobieta złożyła go na rękach jego żony, która przytuliła noworodka do piersi, jakby robiła to tysiąc razy, a może jeszcze więcej. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek ktoś może być tak zmęczony i jednocześnie tak szczęśliwy. Zapewne powinien powiedzieć coś poruszającego, ale nie potrafił wydobyć głosu. Stał sparaliżowany, patrząc, jak obca kobieta odbiera jego syna matce. „Musimy go zbadać" wytłumaczyła, kiedy zobaczyła zmarszczony z niezadowolenia nos.

Zaraz potem przenieśli ją do sali, gdzie przebywały inne kobiety po porodzie, a on ruszył tam dopiero, kiedy sprzątaczka szturchnęła go łokciem w żebra. Jego żona leżała w łóżku przy oknie, w najdalszej części pomieszczenia.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytała go, chociaż to nie on przez ostatnie kilka godzin próbował wypchnąć z siebie człowieka.

– Ślicznie wyglądasz – stwierdził. Skwitowała to parsknięciem, bo to zdecydowanie nie był jej szczyt formy. Zmęczona, niewyspana, z mokrymi włosami z pewnością nie należała do zjawiskowych, ale to nie miało dla niego znaczenia, bo naprawdę uważał, że była piękna.

W końcu przyniesiono im noworodka, tak samo drobnego jak chwilę wcześniej. Nie spodziewał się, że urośnie w ciągu pół godziny, ale wciąż zadawał sobie pytania, czy on aby na pewno nie był za mały?

– Bardzo zdrowy chłopczyk – powiedziała kobieta, posyłając im wesoły uśmiech. – Prawie cztery kilo, a jakie ma silne płuca!

Słyszał, że niektóre dzieci przychodzą na świat lżejsze, ale w tym momencie nie potrafił sobie tego wyobrazić. Patrzył na uzdrowicielkę, która tłumaczyła jego żonie, jak powinna karmić malucha.

– Możesz przynieść moje rzeczy z samochodu? – usłyszał jej głos, co sprowadziło go na ziemię.

– Jasne – odparł. Podszedł do niej, pocałował w czoło i wyszedł, zostawiając ją sam na sam z dzieckiem, które nosiła w sobie przez ostatnie dziewięć miesięcy, a on znał jedynie z pokrzywionych zdjęć. Wyglądał zupełnie inaczej, niż w jego wyobrażeniach. Chociaż rude włosy akurat przewidział.

Otworzył samochód, który kupili specjalnie na tę okazję. Szybki środek transportu, który nie spowoduje żadnych urazów – tym się kierowali. Teleportacja nie wchodziła w grę, bezwzględnie zakazano jej w stosunku do kobiet ciężarnych. Kominek brzmiał idiotycznie, lot na miotle jeszcze gorzej, dlatego postanowili nabyć mugolską maszynę z magicznymi ulepszeniami. Bagażnik powiększył do tego stopnia, że zmieściliby tam nawet cały pokoik dziecięcy.

Kiedy wrócił, chłopiec smacznie spał, więc usiadł na krześle przy łóżku i dotknął jego malutkiej rączki.

– Czyli James Syriusz? – wyrwała go z zamyślenia jego żona. Podniósł głowę, żeby przyjrzeć się jej poważnej twarzy. – Nie zmieniłeś zdania?

– Dlaczego miałbym zmienić?

– No wiesz … – zaczęła z dziwnym uśmieszkiem. – Z takimi imionami może nam sprawić trochę kłopotów. Jeśli pójdzie śladem tej dwójki wyrośnie na…

– … dobrego człowieka – wtrącił. – Odważnego i silnego. – zamilkł na chwilę, przypominając sobie wszystkie opowieści. – Trochę zarozumiałego, niecierpliwego, ze skłonnościami do głupich żartów, ale jakoś sobie z tym poradzimy.

– Najważniejsze, żeby był zdrowy – powiedziała, jak każda matka.

* * *

James postawił swój pierwszy krok trzy dni po pierwszych urodzinach, kiedy bardzo chciał dosięgnąć dziecięcej miotełki, której nikt nie chciał mu podać. Stał wtedy przy kanapie, dokładnie w tej pozycji, w której zostawiła go jego mama. Mógł oczywiście paść na asekurowaną przez pampersa pupę i raczkować, ale pomylił się… więc zrobił krok.

Rodzice, do tej pory pogrążeni w rozmowie zamarli. Nikt nic nie powiedział, ale atmosfera pełna oczekiwania wypełniła cały salon. Mały chłopczyk nie zniósł tego napięcia, więc zaczął skwierczeć niezadowolony.

– Chyba jeszcze nie – powiedział Harry, po czym podszedł do chłopca, by zaraz wziąć go na ręce. – Czego potrzebujesz, hm?

Czegokolwiek potrzebował, najwyraźniej zapomniał, bo chwycił ojca za włosy i zaśmiał się głośno. Zaraz potem uderzył głową o jego ramię, by westchnąć teatralnie. Niecałe pięć minut później już spał.

Harry nie miał żadnego pomysłu na to, gdzie położyć chłopczyka. Nie chciał, żeby spał sam w pokoju na piętrze, kiedy oni przebywają na dole. Jednak tutaj nie posiadali żadnego dodatkowego łóżeczka, w którym maluch mógłby odpoczywać. Ginny kładła go na kanapie, ale jego sama myśl o tym napawała szczerą obawą.

Dlatego zdecydował usiąść w fotelu, pozwalając chłopcu zwinąć się na jego kolanach. Zobaczył, jak jego żona chichocze pod nosem, rozbawiona tym pokazem nadopiekuńczości, ale skwitował to wywróceniem oczami. W gruncie rzeczy był w domu, mógł sobie pozwolić na odrobinę ckliwości.

* * *

Odkąd James poznaj tajniki chodzenia, ich życie przypominało szybki lot na hipogryfie. Z malutkim Albusem trudno było nadążyć za biegającym chłopcem, który odkrywał świat w najbardziej niebezpieczny z możliwych sposobów. Jednym plusem jego nadpobudliwej natury był długi, ciężki sen. Zaraz po kolacji James zasypiał i wtedy można było go nawet wrzucić do sklepu Freda i Georga, podczas pokazu Narowistych Świstohuków Weasleyów.

W łóżku wyglądał jak anioł, zawsze przytulony do pluszowej sowy, z roztrzepanymi rudymi włosami i otwartą buzią. Harry obserwował go z uśmiechem, szukając podobieństw między nim i jego młodszym bratem. Najczęściej robił to przed pracą – późnym wieczorem albo wcześnie rano.

Czasami też próbował uczyć go mówić, ale do tego nie miał ani grama cierpliwości. Jego syn szybko tracił zainteresowanie, a zamiast skupiać swój umysł na słowach, wolał przemierzać świat w poszukiwaniu śmieci, owadów i roślinek. Czasami wykrzykiwał… coś, czego Harry kompletnie nie rozumiał, więc zaliczał to do dziecięcego języka, którego używają tylko brzdące. Kiedy James zaczynał czuć znużenie, stawał na nogach, kładł dłoń na jego policzku, przedramieniu lub kolanie i rzucał z przejęciem „Tata, nie".

Czasami Harry zastanawiał się, czy ten towarzyszący mu od narodzin pierwszego syna lęk kiedykolwiek zniknie. Nie czuł obezwładniającego strachu, bardziej jakby cały czas siedział na służbie podczas stanu najwyższej gotowości. W końcu zawsze coś mogło się stać, ale myśl, że to „coś" miało dotyczyć jego rodziny, była nie do zniesienia. Czekał tylko aż chłopcy skończą chociaż z pięć lat, żeby w najmniejszym stopniu przewidywać skutki własnego postępowania. Na razie James wpadał na ściany, zjeżdżał ze schodów, ściągał obrusy i skakał po łóżku, jeśli tylko dał radę na nie wleźć.

Tego dnia też próbował. Dochodziła już dziewiąta, ale Harry spędził noc w pracy, więc naprawdę chciał odpocząć. James widział tylko jego rozczochrane, ciemne włosy, bo twarz ukrył w poduszce. Próbował uszczypnąć go w rękę, ale nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji. Uznawszy to za pozwolenie, rozpoczął proces wspinaczki, który kilkakrotnie zakończył się upadkiem na dywan. Kiedy wreszcie siedział wśród mięciutkiej pościeli, dostrzegł coś, co dogłębnie go poruszyło. Była tym goła stopa jego ojca.

– Ale gira! – zawołał, oczekując reakcji ze strony taty. Ten jednak wciąż spał.

Patrzył w tamtym kierunku przez dobre kilka minut, zanim dotarła do niego pewna niepoprawność, w ustalonym porządku życia, który zapewniała mu mama. „Zakładaj skarpetki, bo zmarzną ci nóżki i będziesz chory". Ne wiedział do końca, w czym rzecz, ale skoro ona uznała to za ważne, to najwidoczniej takie było i tyle.

Chciał schować wielką stopę pod kołdrą, ale nie dał rady. Ręka ojca ściskała pościel, więc mały chłopiec ze swoimi piąstkami nie miał szans ruszyć jej choćby o cal.

Dlatego zeskoczył z łóżka i pobiegł do pokoju Albusa, gdzie w łóżeczku leżał niebieski kocyk w latające miotły. Chwycił go szybko, by wrócić do ojca i zarzucić kawałek materiału na jego nogę. To jednak nie poskutkowało, bo po chwili Harry przewrócił się na drugi bok i cała praca poszła na marne. James musiał ponownie wspiąć się na łóżko, by zabezpieczyć odpowiednio koc. Zanim to zrobił, zmęczył się. Więc padł na nogę ojca i zasnął.

Dlatego właśnie Harry musiał mieć się cały czas na baczności. Kiedyś zmieniłby pozycję jeszcze kilka razy, po przebudzeniu rozprostował kończyny. Teraz najpierw otwierał oczy, dopiero potem powoli się podnosił. Raz próbował wstać żwawo, z energią… to uderzył Jamesa ręką w twarz. Koncert wycia musiał znosić przez następne kilkanaście minut.

Tym razem udało mu się wygramolić z pościeli tak, żeby maluch wciąż spokojnie spał.

– Mogłabyś go zabierać na dół – powiedział do Ginny z wyrzutem. – Łazi sam po piętrze, w końcu coś połamie.

– Dzień dobry – przywitała go z niemowlakiem w ramionach, ignorując roszczeniowy ton. To od razu przywołało go do porządku.

– Przepraszam – mruknął. Przetarł oczy, wciąż czując zmęczenie po nocnej warcie w ministerstwie. – Po prostu… nie wiem, co on robi, kiedy ja śpię… a ty jesteś na dole…

– Daj spokój – parsknęła, przewijając Albusowi pieluszkę. – Przecież zawsze robi to samo.

– No właśnie. Więc?

– Hm?

– Co z tym zrobisz?

– Nic.

– …

– Ładnie razem wyglądacie. Będę wam robić zdjęcia i okleję nimi ścianę.

* * *

James im rósł dokładnie taki, jak przewidywali – odważny i silny, ale niecierpliwy, zarozumiały, ze skłonnością do głupich żartów. Na miotle latał zawsze wyżej niż inne dzieci, nie znosił stać w kolejce w sklepach, a zabawki rozrzucał po całym domu (które sprzątał Albus, bo on akurat odnajdywał przyjemność w najbardziej prozaicznych czynnościach). Kiedy na świat przyszła Lily, cały czas chciał wozić ją w wózku po ogrodzie.

Zapisali go do mugolskiego przedszkola, żeby mógł poznać świat ludzi niemagicznych. W ten sposób chcieli nauczyć go szacunku i zrozumienia dla świata, którego czarodzieje byli częścią, nawet jeśli próbowali temu zaprzeczać.

Pierwszego dnia Harry i Ginny spędzili pół dnia na kanapie, zapewniając siebie nawzajem, że wcale się nie martwią, bo wszystko będzie dobrze.

– Może powinniśmy zacząć od Albusa? – zapytał, patrząc na młodszego syna, który gadał do siebie zamiatając podłogę. – Patrz na niego, mniejsze szanse, że zacznie opowiadać o miotłach, różdżkach i Hogwarcie.

– Tylko Al jest taki delikatny – wymamlała, obserwując ruchy czterolatka. – Gdyby mu dokuczali, mógłby przejawić zdolności magiczne i co wtedy?

– Racja – przyznał, a Ginny położyła głowę na jego ramieniu.

James po dniu w przedszkolu kipiał radością. Jednak z czasem to szczęście powoli opadało, bo pobyt w placówce zazwyczaj wyglądał tak samo, a to zaczęło chłopca nudzić.

– Tata, a nie możemy dzisiaj iść do innego przedszkola? – jęczał, kiedy Harry zawiązał mu szalik i poprawił czapkę.

– Nie – odparł krótko, a ponieważ James rozpoznał ten ton, to nie dyskutował.

Podczas weekendów spędzali czas razem, budując zamki ze śniegu i jeżdżąc na łyżwach po zamarzniętym jeziorze. Czasami po prostu szli na spacer, ciągnąc na sankach Lily, a w końcu całą trójkę, kiedy każdy po kolei padł ze zmęczenia. Ginny zawsze robiła dla nich gorącą czekoladę po powrocie, którą Albus uwielbiał, a James pił, mrucząc, że wolałby jakieś mięsko.

Z przedszkola chłopca odbierała mama, dopiero w lutym Harry poszedł po niego po raz pierwszy. Kiedy tylko przekroczył próg szatni, pięciolatek wyskoczył jak burza z pokoju zabaw, żeby zahamować tuż przed nim i wysapać „Ty tutaj, tato?!"

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, bo wszystkie dzieci spoglądały na nich z zainteresowaniem, a najpewniej o to właśnie Jamesowi chodziło.

– Do jutra! – zawołała jakaś dziewczynka, trzymając swoją mamę za rękę.

– Cześć! – krzyknął do niej James. – Pójdę się pożegnać. Mogę, tato? – Spojrzał na niego błagalnie, jakby co najmniej ojciec miał mu tego zabronić.

– No leć – powiedział, kiedy podeszła do niego opiekunka

– Pan Potter? Naprawdę miło mi pana poznać – przywitała go, a Harry dawno nie czuł się tak swobodnie wśród obcych ludzi. Czarodzieje traktowali go jak bohatera, większość chciała ściskać rękę z uznaniem albo plotkować za jego plecami. Tutaj był po prostu panem Potterem, jednym z wielu ojców.

– Mam nadzieję, że James był grzeczny – rzucił drętwo, bo nawiązywanie kontaktów zawsze szło mu równie lekko jak nauka eliksirów.

– Ma bardzo dużo energii – zaśmiała się. – Dzisiaj przekonywał inne dzieci, że jest czarodziejem i jak skończy jedenaście lat pójdzie do specjalnej szkoły magii.

Harry zamarł. Nie wiedział, co powinien odpowiedzieć. Przewidywał, że prędzej czy później James zacznie opowiadać o świecie, w którym się wychowywał, ale liczył, że akurat nie dziś. Ścisnął dłoń na różdżce, żeby w razie potrzeby szybko usunąć kobiecie pamięć.

– Niech się pan nie przejmuje – wyrwała go z zamyślenia. – To normalne, że dzieci w tym wieku chcą być kimś wyjątkowym. Czasami to magik, innym razem superbohater, niejednokrotnie księżniczka. Przejdzie mu z wiekiem.

– Tak, ma pani rację – skłamał, bo w sumie… co miał zrobić?

* * *

List z Hogwartu przybył wczesnym rankiem, jeszcze zanim zdążyli zasiąść do śniadania. Lily ścieliła łózko, Albus już czytał na kanapie w salonie, ale James wciąż leżał pod kołdrą, głośno chrapiąc. Ginny stała w kuchni, ściskając w dłoni kopertę, która miała odebrać jej jedno z dzieci na prawie siedem lat.

Harry nie musiał pytać, dlaczego miała taki niewyraźny wyraz twarzy. Pismo ze szkoły poznał od razu.

Nie wiedział, jak powinien zareagować. Wyczekiwali tej wiadomości od dłuższego czasu. James przejawiał zdolności magiczne już od siódmego roku życia, więc wysłanie go do Hogwartu było tylko kwestią czasu. Często z nim o tym rozmawiali, a on z utęsknieniem wyczekiwał chwili, w której pojedzie do zamku, gdzie znajdowało się tak wiele rzeczy do odkrycia. Widząc jego radość, Harry sam nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, bo przecież chciał zobaczyć swoje dzieci w szkole, do której sam miał szczególny stosunek. Co więcej, myśl o tym napawała go dumą.

Tylko, że nie dziś.

Akurat tego dnia coś ścisnęło jego żołądek, bo nagle okazało się, że to już teraz, a nie kiedyś w przyszłości. Nie należał do panikujących rodziców, a jednak oderwanie jego dziecka od domu rodzinnego wcale go nie cieszyło. W końcu James był za młody, niedojrzały, nie rozumiał otoczenia i wciąż potrzebował pomocy w stawianiu pierwszych kroków w wielkim świecie.

Trochę bolało. Tylko trochę, ale wciąż.

Parsknął głośno, zwracając uwagę Ginny, która posłała mu zmartwione spojrzenie.

Co za ironia. Kiedyś jego boginem był dementor, bo Harry'ego miał przerażać tylko sam strach. Teraz nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby ta magiczna maszkara przyjęła postać odchodzącego Jamesa.

Ze wstydu aż mu policzki pociemniały.

– Co ci chodzi po głowie? – zapytała go skonsternowana.

Od czasów szkolnych Harry nabrał doświadczenia, poznał życie od wielu stron. Już nie drżał na myśl o strachu, bo wiedział, że to uczucie było czymś w rodzaju alarmu zwiastującego niebezpieczeństwo, naturalną reakcją każdego organizmu. Nauczył się również tego, że przerażenie w gruncie rzeczy zawsze dotyczyło nieznanego, co wykraczało poza dzienny schemat. W wieku trzynastu lat widział dementora, bo nie rozumiał kierujących nim mechanizmów, wobec czego potwór stanowił dla niego przeszkodę nie do pokonania. Hermiona bała się porażki, ale nie ze względu na niepowodzenie samo w sobie, ale bardziej odwrócenie jej świata do góry nogami. Stworzenia stanu, nad którym nie będzie miała kontroli.

On właśnie teraz tracił grunt pod nogami. Nie dlatego, że James miał go zostawić albo nie poradzić sobie w szkole. Po prostu Harry wiedział, że nadszedł etap, w którym nie panował nad sytuacją. W którym po prostu już kompletnie nie wiedział, co będzie w przyszłości.

Tylko tak wyglądało życie, nie mógł przed tym uciec. Zresztą, wcale nie chciał.

– Co to jest, mamo? – zawołała Lily, wbiegając do kuchni. Włosy miała związane na czubku głowy, a na nogach nosiła puchate kapcie z głową puchacza, które dostała na urodziny od starszych braci.

– Wygląda na to, że James oficjalnie jedzie do Hogwartu – powiedział z uśmiechem, bo Ginny wciąż stała niczym sparaliżowana.

– Naprawdę?! – Lily wrzasnęła tak głośno, że siedzący na kanapie Albus wstał jak rażony piorunem. – Jaaaaaames! – Wyleciała z kuchni, a jej ciężkie kroki na schodach obudziłyby zmarłego.

– Jajka? – przerwała ciszę Ginny, odkładając list na parapet.

– Ja zrobię – westchnął, otwierając lodówkę.

Nie minęła nawet minuta, kiedy całkowicie rozbudzony James wbiegł do kuchni, potykając się o krzesło i zwalając na podłogę dzbanek.

– Gdzie on jest?!

– Zapanuj nad sobą, paskudo – skarcił go Harry, odkładając na blat kartonowe pudełko. – _Reparo_.

– No weź! Tato? – niecierpliwił się jedenastolatek, ale jego ojciec jedynie złośliwie wzruszył ramionami. – Mamo?

– Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – zaśpiewała Ginny, wymieniając z Harrym znaczące spojrzenia.

– No ej! To niesprawiedliwe!

– James jedzie do Hogwartu? – wyraził swoje zainteresowanie Albus, wkraczając do kuchni z nosem w książce.

– Mój list, błagam! – jęczał, ale wtedy dostrzegł leżącą przy oknie kopertę, więc zamilkł. Zamarł tylko na krótką chwilę, bo zaraz potem przemknął przez kuchnię, by dorwać przesyłkę, na którą czekał już od dawna.

– Mogę wziąć jego pokój? – rzuciła Lily, kiedy już weszła ponownie do zajmowanego przez nich pomieszczenia. – No co, jest większy – Odpowiedziała na pytające spojrzenie Albusa. Chłopak przez jakiś czas przetwarzał zdobyte dane, ale zaraz potem wybuchnął.

– Ja zabieram pokój Jamesa! Jestem starszy!

– Ale ja jestem dziewczyną, mam więcej rzeczy!

– No ciekawe z której strony – prychnął.

– Z każdej, zobacz sobie. – Wskazała na niego palcem ze złością. – Nic mi się tam nie mieści, nawet trudno dojść do łóżka!

– Pewnie dlatego, że jesteś taką bałaganiarą!

Harry rozbił jajka na patelni, kiedy Ginny zaczęła w spokoju parzyć herbatę.

– Nieprawda! Mamo, powiedz mu, że nieprawda!

– Mama codziennie ci mówi, żebyś „ogarnęła ten syf"! – zarechotał, ale wtedy Lily złapała go za włosy.

– Ja biorę pokój Jamesa!

– Nie, ja go zabieram, auuua...!

– Dość – powiedział Harry. – Nikt nie bierze pokoju Jamesa, więc wynocha stąd, już.

– A ja mogę wziąć pokój Jamesa? – odezwał się rozbawiony, najstarszy syn, ale dostrzegając mordercze spojrzenie ojca, spoważniał.

– Złaź z tego parapetu – powiedział do niego, a chłopak zeskoczył na ziemię i wraz z listem uciekł do salonu.

James miał piętnaście lat, kiedy pierwszy raz zaprezentował wielki pokaz zazdrości i frustracji.

* * *

Zazwyczaj świetnie radził sobie z emocjami, nie krzyczał, nie trzaskał drzwiami. Kiedy coś mu nie pasowało, od razu mówił, a po chwili zapominał, bo nie miał czasu grzebać w przeszłości. Pod tym względem znacząco różnił się od Albusa, który z charakteru przypominał Harry'ego, więc lubił analizować wszelkie niepowodzenia.

Ponieważ starszy chłopak na ogół nie potrzebował pomocy, młodszemu z zasady poświęcali więcej uwagi. Al był niepewny kroków, które stawiał, często spoglądał na nich wyczekująco, jakby mieli mu podać receptę na dobre życie.

Pewnego dnia coś poszło nie tak, a Harry w zasadzie nie wiedział co. Po prostu gdzieś poszli, o czymś rozmawiali, nie robili nic konkretnego. Pewnie nawet nie zapisałby tego dnia w pamięci, gdyby James nie wymamrotał pod nosem „Zapytaj lepiej Albusa i tak tylko on was obchodzi".

To było jak przywalenie głową w metalowy słup. Przez jakiś czas nie docierało do niego, że chłopak w ogóle coś powiedział. Później przez kilka chwil przyswajał komunikat, a nawet kiedy zakodował jego istotę, to i tak wydawało mu się, że nie zrozumiał.

Najstarszy syn nie należał do zazdrośników, w innym wypadku Harry skwitowałby jego uwagę śmiechem albo jakąś luźną uwagą. Chciał przypomnieć sobie, o czym rozmawiali, żeby ogarnąć, czego dotyczył ten wyrzut. Jednak mimo starań, nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć.

– Co się dzieje, James? – zdecydował zapytać, bo puszczenie tego w niepamięć nie wchodziło w grę.

– Nic – burknął pod nosem.

– Nie zachowuj się jak pięciolatek – odparł zirytowany, bo jakkolwiek starał się być dobrym ojcem, nie zawsze mu to wychodziło.

– No jasne, ja nie mogę nie zachowywać jak pięciolatek – powiedział chłopak, nie odrywając wzroku od miotły, którą polerował. – A jemu to wszystko wolno, bo jest ofermą…

– Słucham? – warknął, a James mimowolnie zadrżał, chociaż starał się to ukryć, ściskając dłonie na drewnianej rączce. – Powiedz tak o nim jeszcze raz, nie wyjdziesz z pokoju do końca wakacji.

– Widzisz?! – krzyknął, wstając z fotela, a trzymana miotła spadła z trzaskiem na podłogę. – Tylko to się dla was liczy! Wystarczy wyśpiewać jego imię, normalnie jak zaklęcie! Wszędzie tylko on i on!

– Co w ciebie wstąpiło? – Harry próbował zachować spokojny, pełen zrozumienia ton, ale tak naprawdę zgubił się już na samym początku. – Pokłóciliście się?

– Wkurza mnie to już! – James przeczesał ręką włosy, co jawnie wskazywało na jego zdenerwowanie. Sam nie wiedział, jak wyrzucić z siebie złość. – Cały dzień… co robił Albus, gdzie poszedł Albus. Albus nie chce być w Slytherinie, Albus ma głupie imię, Albus kumpluje się z Malfoyem, Albus sratata! Bo jest do ciebie podobny i nazwałeś go po ludziach, na puncie których masz obsesję!

To brzmiało tak absurdalnie, że Harry miał ochotę się roześmiać. Tylko że jego syn miał tylko piętnaście lat.

– Zostałem kapitanem drużyny Quidditcha, wiesz? Mówiłem wam, ale nie słuchaliście, bo Albus…!

– Twój brat użył czarów poza Hogwartem. Chciałeś, żeby go wyrzucili go ze szkoły?

– NIC MNIE TO NIE OBCHODZI!

Po tych słowach wybiegł z salonu, uciekając prosto do swojego pokoju. Harry usłyszał tylko głośne trzaśnięcie drzwi, a po jego głowie błądziła jedna, konkretna myśl – „Gdzie popełniłem błąd?".

To właśnie w wychowywaniu dzieci uważał za najtrudniejsze. Nigdy nie mógł być pewny, że wcześniej, nawet kilka lat temu, podjęte decyzje należały do tych słusznych. Mało tego, kiedy docierało do niego, że gdzieś coś zrobił źle, to nawet nie wiedział, kiedy… a tak naprawdę nie wiedział nawet co.

Wedle poradnika wychowawczego, który kiedyś cytowała mu Ginny, powinien poczekać około pół godziny, następnie zapukać do drzwi pokoju syna, poprosić o rozmowę i tylko gdy chłopak wyrazi gotowość, podjąć prośbę rozwiązania problemu… a ponieważ uważał, że wszelkie poradniki są bezdennie głupie, poszedł porozmawiać z Jamesem od razu.

Wpadł do jego sypialni, przekonując siebie w myślach, że nie ma żadnych podstaw do zdenerwowania. „Trudny wiek, ty też przez to przechodziłeś" powtarzał. „A jak już zapomniałeś, to poproś Rona i Hermionę o przypomnienie".

– Gratulacje – powiedział do kołdry, pod którą leżał obrażony piętnastolatek. – Mam nadzieje, że w razie problemów z drużyną, nie zachowasz się jak księżniczka i nie zamkniesz w szatni.

To zadziałało od razu, chociaż nie nazwałby tego rozsądnym zachowaniem. James usiadł na łóżku, z ciemnym rumieńcem na policzkach i roztrzepanymi, kasztanowymi włosami.

– Świetnie – rzucił Harry i sam zajął miejsce na krześle przy biurku. – A teraz usłysz mnie, mój dojrzewający synu. Cieszę się, że zostałeś kapitanem, to wspaniała wiadomość, której nie rzuca się między wierszami, pod nosem, kiedy akurat w domu panuje zamęt. Dobrze wiesz, że w tym domu awans w drużynie Quidditcha jest ważniejszy niż nominacja na… nie wiem… asystenta Ministra Magii.

– Asystent Ministra Magii to obciach.

– No to testera denek kociołków, co za różnica – dodał zniecierpliwiony.

– Taka, że ciągle mówisz o wujku Percym – wyjaśnił chłopak, a na jego twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu.

Tym całkowicie zbił go z tropu. Jednak to i tak nie miało znaczenia, bo po wielu latach Harry zapomniał, co chciał Jamesowi powiedzieć… ani tego, co w praktyce powiedział. Jednak tego dnia doszedł do wniosku, że mimo wszystko jego pierworodny syn również miał swoje humorki i w gruncie rzeczy był do niego tak samo podobny, jak Albus.

* * *

Na święta poprzedzające jego czterdzieste urodziny Ron mu powiedział, że prezenty na Boże Narodzenie uznaje za przereklamowane, bo obecnie i tak zawsze doskonale wie, co dostanie… czyli w gruncie rzeczy mógłby sam to sobie sprawić. Wtedy Harry skwitował to śmiechem, ale oczywiście głośno się zgodził. W końcu co roku Ginny dawała mu coś, czego akurat potrzebował (ale nie miał pojęcia, skąd ona o tym wiedziała), Ron jakiś gadżet związany z Quidditchem, ku chwale młodości, Hermiona książkę, jego dzieci jakieś nowinki technologiczne i tak dalej i tak dalej. Nigdy nie padł ze zdziwienia, widząc podarunki od najbliższych. Tylko że nie uważał, że to coś złego. Cieszył się, że wciąż o nim pamiętali.

Kilka lat później przekonał się, że Ron wcale nie miał racji…

… bo kilka lat później w dzień Bożego Narodzenia James mu zakomunikował, że jego dziewczyna była w ciąży.

– Przecież ty nie masz dziewczyny – skwitował to Harry, pogrążony w szoku.

Nie śledził szczególnie życia prywatnego jego syna, ale akurat o wielkim rozstaniu z Mary wiedział chyba każdy w rodzinie. James tkwił w związku z koleżanką z Gryffindoru od trzeciej klasy, razem spędzali czas w szkole, w wakacje i właściwie… zawsze. Jednak zaraz po skończeniu Hogwartu ich relacja zaczęła tonąć. Najpierw ona się obraziła, potem złość przeszła na niego, kilka razy się rozstawali, potem schodzili. Harry słyszał o ich „otwartym" związku, widział pokazy zazdrości, czuł kipiącą od syna złość. Ostatecznie całość rozpadła się w wakacje, kiedy Mary uciekła ratować młodych czarodziei w Afryce razem z jakimś szalonym uzdrowicielem.

– Wolisz, żebym ci powiedział, że moja jednorazowa przygoda urodzi dziecko? – fuknął James.

– A więc twoja dziewczyna jest w ciąży…

Tamtego dnia więcej o tym nie rozmawiali. Harry nie mógł wyjść ze stanu otumanienia, bo komunikat syna docierał do niego bardzo powoli.

Jednak drugiego dnia świąt informacja o przyszłym wnuku uderzyła go ze zdwojoną siłą… niemal jak tłuczek podczas meczu z Puchonami, kiedy ten debil McLaggen postanowił znokautować kapitana drużyny.

Nie od razu powiedział o tym Ginny, wolał pozostawić ją w stanie słodkiej nieświadomości. Najpierw dokładnie wypytał Jamesa, a później po prostu się załamał.

Mając dorosłego syna, brał pod uwagę możliwość przejęcia szlachetnej pozycji dziadka, ale nie w ten sposób. W praktyce matką jego wnuka była mugolka i jakkolwiek nic do ludzi niemagicznych nie miał, to niesmak po Dursleyach wciąż w nim siedział jak taki złośliwy druzgotek. Ponad to wszystko Mily pochodziła z Ameryki Łacińskiej, pracowała w niezbyt chwalebnej dzielnicy Londynu jako kelnerka i była tak głupia, że nawet niuchacze wydawały się przy niej szalenie bystre.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał Jamesa, ukrywając rozpacz, bo nie wypadało się załamywać w takich chwilach.

– Lubię ją – powiedział. – Ma w sobie dużo zapału, nawet jeśli trochę słomianego, to… jest energiczna i ciekawa świata. Myślę, że nasz mógłby jej się spodobać.

Harry nie znalazł w sobie dość siły, żeby podjąć wyzwanie wyjaśnienia, że sympatia to nie dość, żeby zakładać z kimś rodzinę.

Jedno musiał przyznać – James naprawdę się starał. Dzielnie próbował pogodzić szkolenie aurora z opieką nad ciężarną dziewczyną, chociaż nie zawsze mu to wychodziło. Ginny postanowiła się nie wtrącać, chociaż czasami wpadała w atak histerycznego śmiechu, mimo że nie otaczało jej nic zabawnego.

Harry sam często nie mógł powstrzymać rechotania, nawet jeśli wewnątrz czuł się bardziej przerażony niż powinien rozsądny człowiek w jego sytuacji.

– Co ja niby mam teraz zrobić? – snuł swoje żale do Rona, który pił obok niego ognistą whiskey, starając się go pocieszyć milczeniem. – Naprawdę nie chowałem go przez te wszystkie lata po to, żeby zapętlił się w jakiejś relacji bez przyszłości. Dlaczego on nie może być poukładany, jak Albus albo Lily?

Chociaż akurat słowo „poukładanie" nie pasowało do żadnego z jego dzieci. Jego młodszy syn co chwilę wpadał na durne pomysły, chociaż te nie miały żadnego związku z płcią przeciwną. Z kolei córka w ramach szukania własnej tożsamości pofarbowała włosy na czarno, co z jej piegowatą twarzą i rudymi brwiami wyglądało wręcz diabolicznie.

– Nawet nie wiem, co mam mu doradzić – kontynuował, patrząc na swoje odbicie w szklance. – Oni praktycznie się nie znają, nie ma żadnych podstaw, żeby cokolwiek im wróżyć. Mogą zniszczyć sobie życie albo przysięgać wieczną miłość.

Tak naprawdę największym problemem w tym wszystkich nawet nie było to, że oni niewiele o sobie wiedzieli. Harry przede wszystkim zauważył straszną niedojrzałość w ich podejściu do życia. Zupełnie, jakby nie zdawali sobie sprawy, jaka na nich ciąży odpowiedzialność.

– Ty – odezwał się nagle Ron. – A ona w ogóle wie, że James to czarodziej?

– Nie – odpowiedział, wzdychając głośno. – Uznaliśmy z Ginny, że lepiej nie obciążać jej takimi informacjami w stanie totalnej destabilizacji emocjonalnej.

– Aaaa…

Tamtego dnia upił się po raz trzeci w sowim życiu, przy czym naprawdę nie wiedział, z jakiego powodu. Wiele lat temu przesadził z alkoholem w wyniku ataku złości, może nawet bardziej zazdrości. Później świętował narodziny córki, kiedy zawładnęła nim nieprawdopodobna radość, a dla odmiany nie czuł ani grama strachu. Teraz… no właśnie. Teraz nie wiedział.

Zasnął na kanapie w mieszkaniu Rona i Hermiony, zaraz po napisaniu wzruszającego listu do żony, a obudził go dopiero smród spalonej przez przyjaciółkę jajecznicy.

– Wracam do domu – wymamlał, jak tylko dał radę poskładać w głowie te trzy słowa w odpowiedniej kolejności.

– Oszalałeś? – Hermiona stanęła w progu salonu, w granatowej szacie i włosami upiętymi w luźny kok. – Wyglądasz jak kupka nieszczęścia, nie powinieneś tak się pokazywać przed swoją żoną. Weź prysznic – Rzuciła w niego czystym ręcznikiem. – I umyj zęby – dodała ze zmarszczonym nosem. – Dam ci szczoteczkę.

* * *

Kilka miesięcy później doszedł do wniosku, że nie istnieje coś takiego jak najgorszy moment w życiu… bo nigdy nie jest tak okropnie, żeby nie mogło być jeszcze gorzej. Harry'emu wydawało się, że skoro los odebrał mu już tyle bliskich osób, a kolejnych tak okropnie zranił, to już limit został wyczerpany. Tym razem… a właściwie za każdym razem nie miał racji.

James patrzył tępo w białą ścianę szpitala świętego Munga, zaciskając zakrwawione dłonie w pięści. Nie znalazł dość odwagi, żeby porozmawiać z uzdrowicielami. Przechodzący pacjenci spoglądali na niego ukradkiem, czasami mrucząc coś do towarzysza. Harry mrużył oczy, kiedy stojąca obok Ginny próbowała uspokoić oddech. W końcu obydwoje podjęli decyzję. Rudowłosa kobieta ruszyła do pokoju specjalistów, a on chwycił syna za ramię i niemalże siłą zaciągnął go do łazienki.

Harry na zewnątrz mógł wydawać się zbudowany niemalże ze stali. Na jego twarzy dostrzegalna była jedynie zaciętość i determinacja. W środku aż wrzał ze złości. Bo nikt nie chce patrzeć na swoje dziecko w takim stanie. No po prostu nikt.

James nie uronił ani jednej łzy, nie krzyczał, nie szarpał… wcale nie musiał. Wszystkie emocje emanowały z niego z taką siłą, że Harry czuł je na własnej skórze. Mógł to być smutek… okropny, wielowarstwowy… albo złość… wciąż tłumiona ale oczywista. Jednak przede wszystkim biło od niego zagubienie, kompletna dezorientacja. Jakby cały świat nagle odwrócił się do góry nogami, a on zaczął tonąć w czarnej otchłani.

Zmusił go do umycia rąk pod ciepłą wodą, powtarzając, żeby wziął się w garść… i że przyjdzie jeszcze czas na wszystkie inne uczucia, ale nie w tym momencie, nie w tym miejscu. Wszelkie słowa docierały do Jamesa z opóźnieniem, w niepełnej formie, ale kiedy pozbył się śladów krwi jego dziewczyny, zacisnął zęby i wychrypiał coś niezrozumiałego. Dla Harry'ego był to dobry znak, bo przynajmniej powrócił na ziemię… nawet jeśli na razie nie czekało tam na niego nic dobrego. Poza tym jednym małym promykiem nadziei, którego nie doceniał… ale był jeszcze młody, wciąż przerażony i głęboko w szoku.

Mily obudziła się w środku nocy, czując, jak każda część jej ciała płonie. Wrzeszczała tak głośno, że James wpadł w panikę. Nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić, dopóki nie zobaczył kałuży krwi. Wtedy zaczął działać tak szybko, jak w czasie alarmu na szkoleniu aurorów. Wysłał błyskawiczną wiadomość do szpitala, a już po chwili ratownicy wbiegli do jego domu, odbierając mu dziewczynę, której nie potrafił uspokoić.

Tak opowiedział Harry'emu znajomy uzdrowiciel. Jego głowa zawitała w kominku Potterów o piątej trzydzieści osiem, kiedy Ginny szykowała śniadanie dla Albusa, który wcześnie rano wyruszał na poszukiwania nieznanego nikomu magicznego przedmiotu. Zaraz potem rudowłosa kobieta obudziła męża i kilka minut po zakończonej przemowie obydwoje teleportowali się do szpitala.

Od Jamesa nie dowiedzieli się nic, ale też wcale tego nie wymagali. Od uzdrowicieli dowiedzieli się tego, czego nie chcieli słyszeć.

Urodziła ślicznego chłopczyka o złotych włosach, malutkich rączkach i wielkich oczach. Był zdrowy, silny, chociaż mniejszy niż powinien. Przy badaniu nie wskazano na żadne ułomności – ani mugolskie, ani te magiczne. Mimo to z jakiegoś powodu płód we wnętrzu matki w pewnej chwili zadziałał jak bomba zegarowa, rozrywając ją od środka. Uzdrowiciele nie mieli szansy powstrzymać nieuniknionego, nie zadziałały żadne eliksiry. Kiedy podjęli decyzję o ratowaniu dziecka, rozpoczął się prawdziwy horror, pełen bólu, krzyków, płaczu i strachu. Poród trwał krótko, a wraz z jego zakończeniem zniknął horror, ból, krzyk, płacz i sama Mily.

Harry sam nie wiedział, co powinien teraz myśleć, czy w ogóle powinien o tym myśleć. To nie był moment na wspomnienia, rachunek sumienia ani planowanie przyszłości. Mimo to w jego głowie panował chaos dotyczący osoby, której tak naprawdę wcale nie znał

„Lubię ją" usłyszał w swojej głowie wesoły głos Jamesa. „Ma w sobie dużo zapału, nawet jeśli trochę słomianego, to… jest energiczna i ciekawa świata. Myślę, że nasz mógłby jej się spodobać."

Strata bolała zawsze… ale też zawsze inaczej. Tym razem Harry nie potrafił wyrazić emocji związanych z osobą, której niby nie znał, a która i tak należała do jego rodziny. Ponad wszystko przerażała go myśl o przyszłości, bo jak sobie James z tym poradzi? Pewnego dnia będzie musiał się pozbierać, a wtedy doścignie go świadomość, że jest samotnym ojcem.

Zostawił Jamesa na poczekalni, dając mu przestrzeń, której potrzebował. Sam ruszył na oddział, gdzie przed salą noworodków stała Ginny, wpatrzona w szereg łóżeczek z ubranymi na niebiesko lub różowo maluszkami.

– Chcą go zostawić jeszcze do jutra – powiedziała, przeczesując rude włosy. – Na wszelki wypadek.

Kiwnął głową, podążając za jej wzrokiem.

Ich pierwszy wnuk spał nieświadomy okoliczności, w jakich przyszedł na świat. Zacisnął piąstkę na kocyku, ale poza tym pozostawał obojętny na kwilenie jego sąsiadów.

– Nawet pasuje do niego ten Leonardo – dodała zachrypniętym głosem, dotykając palcami szyby.

Mily uparła się na to imię, chociaż James reagował iście histerycznie. Powiedział, że nikt nie nazwie jego dzieciaka „Lamparto", ale koniec końców skapitulował.

– Nie pasuje – odparł Harry. – Ale to i tak nie my o tym decydujemy.

* * *

Nie znaleźli sposobu na nawiązanie kontaktu z jej rodziną. Krewni zapadli się pod ziemię. Wysłali wiadomość do ambasady kraju, w którym żyła przed przybyciem do Anglii, ale nie uzyskali odpowiedzi. Dlatego o pogrzebie zdecydowali sami.

Pochowali Mily w Dolinie Godryka, bo nawet jeśli nie była żoną jego syna, to z pewnością matką wnuka, więc bezsprzecznie należała do rodziny. Zaplanowali skromną ceremonię, ale i tak przybyły tłumy bliższych i dalszych znajomych. Hermiona to przewidziała, więc zamiast tony kwiatów, pojawiły się ofiary na pomoc dla czarodziejów z biednych rodzin. Wiązanki przygotowała Lily, bo Ginny skupiła uwagę na opiece nad noworodkiem… a ten sprawiał niemało kłopotów. Nie spał prawie w ogóle, krzyczał tak głośno, że pewnie go w Londynie słyszeli, w dodatku co chwilę dostawał wysypki. James wciąż miał problem z zapanowaniem nad chaosem w jego życiu.

Na pogrzebie zachowywał się normalnie, jakby ceremonia dotyczyła dalekiego krewnego. Później zniknął im z oczu i od tamtej pory widywali go tylko przez przypadek.

– Musi mieć w końcu jakieś imię – powiedziała Lily do ojca, bujając czterotygodniowego malucha w kołysce. Miała rację, ale oni nie wiedzieli, jak powinni go nazwać, a z Jamesem nie mieli żadnego kontaktu. Myśleli o tym bardzo często, próbując podjąć trudną decyzję. Jednak kiedy mały skończył dwa miesiące, okazało się, że cała rodzina mówi na niego Leo.

Opiekę nad niemowlakiem powierzyli Ginny, bo ona i tak robiła to najlepiej. Wychowała trójkę dzieciaków i nawet jeśli teraz podkreślała, że jest na to za stara, to i tak nie widzieli innego wyjścia. Luna, która spędzała wakacje w Anglii, powiedziała nawet, że zgodnie z kalendarzem buhunów to najlepszy czas na rodzicielstwo. „Jestem jego babcią, nie matką" rzuciła Ginny, krzywiąc się okropnie.

Musieli przywyknąć i, przede wszystkim, nie dać się zwieść. Przypomniał im o tym, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, Ron. „To nie wy jesteście jego rodzicami i jeśli dalej będziecie ściągać z niego odpowiedzialność, to będzie już za późno, żeby sobie z nią poradził" powiedział, zaglądając im do lodówki. „Chcecie dobrze, ale z biegiem czasu Leo zacznie widzieć w was mamę i tatę, w Albusie i Lily starsze rodzeństwo, a James nie będzie pasował mu do obrazka, bo ani to ojciec ani brat".

Wtedy razem z Ginny podjęli decyzję, skonstruowali plan i… czekali na okazję do jego zrealizowania. Jednak James znikał im z oczu, zanim zdążyli zaproponować cokolwiek. Ginny chciała poczekać, ale Harry stracił cierpliwość.

– Gdzie idziesz? – zapytał go w sobotnie południe, kiedy James ubierał buty na korytarzu.

– Na spacer – mruknął niewyraźnie, nie podnosząc głowy.

– To się świetnie składa – powiedział głośno, żeby przedrzeć się przez nerwową atmosferę w pomieszczeniu. – Zaczekaj.

James nacisnął na klamkę, ale zanim zdążył otworzyć drzwi, Harry machnął różdżką i uniemożliwił mu opuszczenie domu. Na początku nie dostrzegł żadnej formy reakcji, ale potem młody, niestety już mężczyzna, odwrócił się i zatrzymał spojrzenie gdzieś na poziomie jego brody.

– Nie mam zwyczaju powtarzać – dodał Harry, nie próbując już zdusić w sobie tonu typowego dla szefa biura aurorów. – Ginny, ubierz malucha.

– Kochanie, to nie… – zaczęła, ale on jej przerwał.

– Możesz po prostu to dla mnie zrobić?

Mogła. I zrobiła. Zniknęła na szczycie schodów prowadzących na piętro ich niemałego domu, gdzie w łóżeczku spał Leo.

– Co chcesz tym osiągnąć? – zapytał James.

– Więcej niż ty bezużytecznym włóczeniem się po okolicy – odarł, przecierając oczy.

Kiedy Ginny znosiła ubranego w pomarańczowy dres wnuka James odetchnął głośno i zacisnął zęby. Jedynie zerknął na zdziwionego niemowlaka, który zazwyczaj prezentował nieco zdegustowany wyraz twarzy. Ten jednak szybko znikał, kiedy w polu jego widzenia znalazły się przywieszone do wózka zabawki-znicze, machające skrzydełkami i wydające różne, niezidentyfikowane dźwięki.

– Nie powinien być głodny, ale jeśli tak, to wkładam tutaj butelkę… – zaczęła swój cykl porad Ginny, a James zmarszczył brwi. Mimo to wysłuchał jej do końca, chociaż jego oczy wyraźnie sugerowały czyste przerażenie. Harry był pewny, że pierwszy raz widzi swojego syna z tak bliska.

Kiedy zniknął im z oczu razem z wózkiem, przez długi czas obydwoje wbijali spojrzenie w drzwi, jakby za kilka minut miał wrócić. Ginny przygryzała dolną wargę, a Harry jej nastrój doskonale rozumiał. Sam czuł strach… właściwie ten sam, co zawsze, ale dzisiaj jakby mocniej.

– Myślisz, że sobie poradzi? – zapytała w końcu, przerywając ciszę.

– Miał cztery lata i woził Lily dookoła domu przez pół dnia. Teraz… jest pełnoletni, więc nie zginie od krótkiego spaceru z własnym dzieckiem.

Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

* * *

Niełatwo być ojcem…

… ale dziadkiem całkiem łatwo.

Kiedy twoje dziecko chce nową zabawkę, wpadasz w próżnię. Jeśli dasz, sprawisz mu radość, a w gruncie rzeczy cię stać. Jeśli nie, pokażesz, że w życiu nie wszystko się dostaje. Zwłaszcza, że kolejnej miotełki brzdąc nie potrzebuje. Czy więc ten zakup przekroczy już granicę dobrego wychowania? Czy ten błąd będzie kosztował cię rozbestwienie i egocentryzm twojego syna? A może nie można wpadać w przesadę, a jedna dodatkowa rzecz nic nie zmieni?

Kiedy twój wnuk chce nową zabawkę, to możesz mu ją podarować, bo wychowywanie to nie twoja broszka.

Na całe szczęście maluch nie mieszkał z nimi, James przeprowadził ich do nowego mieszkania, kiedy jego syn skończył trzy lata. To było dość, żeby mógł dać radę trudom rodzicielstwa. Jednak Leo i tak siedział z Giny i Harrym średnio cztery razy w tygodniu. Jego ojciec skończył szkolenie aurora, dużo pracował, a nie chciał oddawać syna na całe dnie opiekunce.

Dobrze sobie radził, to Harry musiał przyznać. Potrafił odłożyć emocje na dalszy plan, nie babrać się w przeszłości, tylko patrzeć z nadzieją w przyszłość. Niedawno zaczął spotykać się z Mary… znowu. Trzy razy zdążyli się porządnie pokłócić, ale jak na pół roku związku to niezbyt wiele. Zresztą, Harry uznał, że to nie jego sprawa. Jeśli mają być razem, to nic ich nie powstrzyma… a jak nie, to rozstania również nic nie powstrzyma.

Tego dnia świętowali powrót Albusa do domu, bo jego młodszy syn dwa lata temu postanowił szukać pozostałości po nieszczególnie interesującej cywilizacji w Białorusi. Wrócił w jednym kawałku, ale z włosami sięgającymi prawie pasa i zabawnym, krzywym zarostem. Lily, która wciąż mieszkała z rodzicami, nie mogła przestać się śmiać. Kiedy James przekroczył próg domu, pewnie też dostałby ataku, ale Leo zaczął tak panikować, że uspokajanie go sprowadziło go na ziemię.

– On jest straszny, dziadku – buczał, a Harry nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia rozczulenia, za każdym razem, gdy tak do niego mówił.

– Nie on, tylko wujek Albus – poprawiła go Ginny.

– I nie straszny tylko po prostu brzydki – dodał James, szczerząc zęby. Wtedy Albus rzucił się na niego z pięściami, co wyglądało jak atak człowieka z epoki kamienia łupanego.

– Co wy wyprawiacie! – wrzasnęła Ginny, a Harry stanął jak na baczność, kiedy Leo chwycił go za nogawkę. – Jak małe dzieci! – Zdzieliła ich obu w tył głowy i wskazała palcem na drzwi – Marsz do kuchni.

Potem obyło się bez bójek, za to usłyszeli mnóstwo opowiadanych z zaangażowaniem historyjek Albusa, które nawet jego bratankowi strasznie się spodobały… zwłaszcza, że dostał od niego prezent. Był to latający dywan dla małych dzieci, zakazany przez Międzynarodową Konfederację Czarodziejów. „Tylko wśród mugoli, można go używać w domu" stwierdził Albus, ale nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że latający przedmiot w domu, to zwiastun katastrofy.

Kiedy tak patrzył, jak Leo zasuwa w powietrzu, Al próbuje go zatrzymać, Lily tarza się po podłodze ze śmiechu, Ginny idzie do kuchni, powtarzając „jestem oazą spokoju", a James drapie się bezmyślnie po głowie… doszedł do wniosku, że jego rodzina nie jest do końca normalna.

– Nie boisz się, że rozbije sobie głowę? – zapytał najstarszego syna Harry, chowając ręce w kieszeni.

– TEGO? No wiesz? – parsknął James. – On jest w powietrzu, a każdy w naszej rodzinie lepiej radzi sobie w przestworzach niż na twardym gruncie. – Westchnął głośno, odgarniając kasztanowe włosy z czoła. – Przeraża mnie mnóstwo rzeczy – dodał. – Że przez przypadek zamieni opiekunkę w myszoskoczka, nie znajdzie kolegów w przedszkolu albo wyrzyga obiad. Może boję się, że złamie sobie nogę na tym dywanie, ale to nic nowego. Zastanawiam się tylko czasami, czy to się kiedyś skończy…

Harry spojrzał na swojego najstarszego syna, przypominając sobie wszystkie przeszkody, z którymi oboje musieli się zmierzyć. Te trudne chwile, jak i zabawne, pełne radości czy bólu… mógł tylko dziękować, że istniały. Dlatego nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, słysząc rozterki Jamesa… w końcu na pytanie „czy to się kiedyś skończy" istniała tylko jedna odpowiedź.

– Jeśli będziesz miał szczęście… – powiedział Harry, klepiąc go po plecach. – To nigdy.


End file.
